Unplanned
by i.am.moi
Summary: Everything has been planned. All of our friends helped me to prepare everything because I want this evening to be perfect. But I didn't expect this to happen. Not at all. AU.SASUSAKU.OOC (edited ver.)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I so don't own Naruto. Because if I do, Karin would've been dead the first time she showed up and Sakura would be, like, married to Sasuke by now.

WARNING: OOC much.

_**11/16/2012**__ I edited this story because after reading it for the second time, I realized there is much to edit grammar-wise. Hope it's better than before._

* * *

_**SASUKE'S POV**_

It has been four years since Sakura and I got together. We met during our freshmen orientation in college. It was not a very good first meeting with her accidentally tripping and spilling hot coffee all over my shirt resulting to a very angry burn that took three whole days and a dozen cold compresses to mend. After that incident, she decided to make it up to me by making me lunch everyday- which I refused because I don't want to involve myself with someone as annoying as her. I didn't know how it happened but after being forced to eat her terrible bentos, I ended up falling for her and now I am going to ask her to be mine forever.

Everything has been planned. All of our friends helped me to prepare everything because I want this evening to be perfect. But I didn't expect this to happen. Not at all.

* * *

**March 6, 2011**

**5:00 p.m**

The dobe entered my room telling me that everything is ready. I asked him if this is right thing to do and if I am rushing too much. Grinning his annoying smile he said, "Of course it is teme. Do you think we will not help you prepare all this if we don't approve of your plan? Now, stop twisting your Spongebob boxers over this and start prepping yourself up, or else Sakura-chan might reject you if there is a crease on your shirt."

"Hn. Dobe. I think your confusing your boxers with mine. And besides, unlike you, I don't like "prepping" myself out because that is just gay." I smirked as I finish tying my necktie up. Grabbing my coat and keys, I told him to wait for me outside while I lock the door of my condo.

As I met him in front of my car, I told him that I will meet him and the others at the hotel after I picked Sakura up. He nodded and then wished me good luck.

I didn't know what came up to me but I called out to him, smirked and said "Thanks, Dobe. For everything."

Leaving him stunned and gaping in the middle of the parking lot.

* * *

**March 6, 2011**

**5:15 p.m**

I made my way across the bustling city. Traffic is heavy since it is the rush hour. And since I am not even halfway to Sakura's, I decided to call her to say that I will be coming a little late.

Grabbing my cellphone, I pressed 1 and waited for her to pick up her phone.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"_Hiya! This is Sakura Haruno's phone. I can't talk to you right now because I am probably doing some random stuff but please leave your message after the beep. Oh and if it's you Sasu-chan just wanna say I love you! okay, -ahem- BEEP!_"

I smirked when I heard her answering machine. After leaving her a message, I called Naruto to tell him that Sakura and I will be coming a little bit behind schedule.

* * *

**March 6, 2011**

**5:37 p.m**

I am just a block away from Sakura's apartment when a truck suddenly went off the lane. I tried turning my car away from the speeding vehicle but everything happened too fast and all I can remember is gripping the steering wheel tightly while my left hand protectively clutched the ring in my pocket.

I didn't register what happened next but as my world slowly fades to black, I can only utter one word,

"_Sakura." _

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

I can hear beeping in the distance. There are also hushed voices around and...is that crying? But why? I tried to recall everything that has happened but all I can remember is that I was driving to Sakura's apartment to pick her up when...

I immediately sat up and looked around me. Sakura, the dobe, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Shino and even Itachi and my parents are here. They are all crying (except the men, of course) and they looked like someone died. I called out for them and asked why they are like that but nobody seems to hear me.

I walked over to Sakura and asked why she is crying but she didn't answer me- she didn't even look up. I tried to hug her but when I tried putting my arms around her, it just passed through. Alarmed and feeling a little bit scared, I tried touching everyone else but they all had the same results. Backing away, I looked at my hands they are shaking- as well as the rest of my body.

Dreading for the sight that awaits me, I slowly turned my head to the hospital bed seeing a body covered with gauze and pinned with so much needles connected to different machines and there is a mask covering his face, helping the person to breathe. As I got nearer, I was struck with the realization that that person lying on the hospital bed is me.

It's me. _Thebrokenbleedingpitifulbody ._ It's mine.

I can't think of anything to do but to run. _RunRunRunandRun._ Every people I passed by didn't and can't see me. Nobody can hear my cries. Nobody can see me looking so broken. Nobody can see that the successful and famous Sasuke Uchiha is crying.

* * *

It has been three months since I was put into a coma. For these past months, Sakura has always come to visit me, telling me everything about her day.

It has became a routine, her telling stories about her work and what our friends are doing and then reminiscing about our past memories- that will make her end up crying.

Every time, I tried my hardest to call out to her and let her know that I am beside her and that I can see and hear her. But I just can't. Quite ironic because I don't believe that ghosts exists but as I am one (technically), not only did that belief changed but I am now hoping if I can meet one and ask him how to '_haunt_' someone or at least let them know of my presence.

Loneliness comes crashing on me when the clock chimes at 9:00 p.m because that would mean that visiting hours are over. That Sakura will leave me again. And as she closes the door behind her, something glistens on her finger, a princess-cut pink diamond that sat atop a silver band- the ring that I was supposed to give her the night of my accident.

* * *

Months have turned into a year. Today's our 4th year anniversary- rather, supposed to be. Sakura doesn't visit me as frequently as before. I wait for her everyday to tell me how her day went and about the new people she has met.

But after my 6th month in a coma, her daily visits turned into twice a week and then changed to once a week. And now, she only comes once a month. I know that she is becoming busier because of her promotion as the head nurse of the Tokyo General Hospital but still, it hurts to think that she doesn't care that much about me now. But I can't blame her for losing hope about me waking up. Even I know that there is very little chance of me returning to my body and be with her again.

It pains me to know that Sakura is slowly but surely giving up on me, and it breaks my heart _intotinylittlepieces _when I saw her holding hands with another man, smiling that bright, beautiful smile that was once directed at me. And the ring that she always wore on her finger - our engagement ring, is replaced by a more beautiful one.

* * *

Two years. It has been two years since the accident. Two years since my planned proposal to Sakura. Two years since I last talked to her. Two years since I last held her and kissed her and made love to her.

Everyone has moved on. They still visit me from time to time but I was mostly alone inside the plain white room of the hospital. I can leave the hospital of course, but I don't even know where to go. Sakura left her old apartment and I don't know where she lives now. It's the same with everyone else since they have their own lives to live. I sometimes visit my parent's house but it just pains me more to see my mother crying whenever she sees anything that reminds her of me. They have lost all hope and so have I.

* * *

'_She's beautiful_.' I thought as I see her walking towards the aisle. Her long flowing white gown made her look ethereal. The style of her hair made her look matured yet young and sweet and so fucking gorgeous. Her smile made her face look brighter and glowing and as she gaze at me, I felt my heart beat faster and faster.

But...

This time, that smile of hers is not for me. It's for the man standing behind me- her fiancée. The man who proposed to her without getting into an accident before asking her to be his. The man who got to hear her cry out in joy and say _ .yes._

Gaara Sabaku.

I stood in the sidelines as I watched the ceremony. I tried to shout when the priest asked if there is someone who wants to stop the wedding but no one heard me. I smiled sadly as the groom said his vows to her with much love that Sakura deserves. The love that I felt- _feel _for her. And as Sakura started to say her vows, I have finally decided to let her go. She deserves a man who will always be there for her, not a man that is only being kept alive by a machine.

But... Just one more time before I go away. Before another man take her away from me...

I went beside her. For the last time, I want her to know. I want her to hear me. I want her to see me. _To remember me. _And as I feel my body slowly fade away and before she say "_I do_" to her groom, I whispered to her lovingly

"_I love you."_

* * *

I said before that I will make two alternative endings for this story but after reading it again, I've decided not to because it will ruin the drama and tragedy of the story. So, sorry for the readers who are expecting a happy ending. A heart-wrenching tragedy is much better that clichéd story right?

Anyways, please leave a review!

xoxo

**iammoi**


	2. Chapter 2

_I stood in the sidelines as I watched the ceremony. I tried to shout when the priest asked if there is someone who wants to stop the wedding but no one heard me. I smiled sadly as the groom said his vows to her with much love that Sakura deserves. The love that I felt- feel for her. And as Sakura started to say her vows, I have finally decided to let her go. She deserves a man who will always be there for her, not a man that is only being kept alive by a machine._

_But... Just one more time before I go away. Before another man take her away from me..._

_I went beside her. For the last time, I want her to know. I want her to hear me. I want her to see me. To remember me. And as I can feel my body slowly fade away and before she say "I do" to her groom, I whispered to her lovingly_

"_I love you."_

* * *

**A LOOK TO THE FUTURE**

A few miles away from the church where the wedding is taking place, a white hospital stood tall and proud. Konoha General Hospital is the most well-known and most expensive hospital in the city. Only the rich and famous can afford the luxurious rooms and the sky-high price of the renowned doctors that works here.

One of the patients in this hospital is a man named Sasuke Uchiha, a once very successful businessman. He was the CEO of Uchiha Corporation or more commonly known as the _Big Corp_. for it is one of the biggest sales generating corporations in the world.

This man is known for being emotionless- and gorgeous, of course- so the whole world was shocked when he started going out with an average woman who came from a middle-class family. Sakura Haruno is not the beautiful-and-rich-type of woman- she is just a simple nurse working for a community hospital that pays a little more than the minimum wage. So naturally, people asked why the most sought after bachelor in the world took a liking to such a Plain Jane. Until now, no one knows the reason for his affection and no one will ever know because their love story has ended the same time that _she_ said the words, "_I do_".

* * *

A shrill sound surrounded the room of a man with dark hair and pale skin. People rushed in the white space- nurses prepared necessary machines needed while the doctors checked for vital signs. All of them desperately trying to revive the fading heart beat of the man who has slept for 2 years.

The once successful man who loved a woman wholeheartedly but ended with him only watching over her as her life moved on.

The man who had to watch his loved one being slowly taken away from him.

And as Sasuke Uchiha finally succumbs to the darkness, a single tear shed from his eyes- unnoticed by the people who are surrounding his body.

Time of Death: 03: 06: 11 a.m

* * *

A gasp and a sob are heard a month after Sasuke passed away. A woman with long pink hair suddenly collapsed on the couch behind her.

"No. He can't be dead. He's Sasuke I know that he will fight and will wake up. He doesn't lose hope. . ." Sakura kept saying as tears ran down her beautiful jade-coloured orbs.

Everyone around her looked at her pitifully. They knew how much she still loved the Uchiha and that is why they have decided to tell her about his death after her honeymoon with her husband. They knew that she deserve to be happy on the first month of her married life.

Ino Yamanaka stood beside her best friend to try and calm the sobbing woman down. She knew that deep inside, Sakura's heart that has been mended by Gaara has been broken again. Sasuke Uchiha is the one true love of her best friend and after the accident, Sakura never found real happiness again. Despite the contentment she felt in Gaara's arm, the warmth and love she felt with Sasuke are the only things that will make her heart soar and sing. Ino knows all of this because the night before her wedding, Sakura came to the Yamanaka residence and cried her heart out.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan but it is true. The teme...he...he...he passed away the day of your wedding." Naruto who was holding back his tears for a whole month finally cried. He hated seeing his best friends cry, especially Sakura. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't like Sakura to be crying like this, especially because of him. He tried to be strong to show the teme that he will always be there for their friends but after seeing Sakura break down like that, he can't help but cry about the tragedy of it all.

Sakura continued to shed tears, not letting anyone touch her- comfort her, even her own husband. She continued crying in the corner blaming herself for giving up on him. Asking herself why she didn't _fucking_ wait for him to open his beautiful onyx orbs again. Calling out his name over and over and over and _over_ hoping that he will come back and tell her how much he loves her and care for her.

But it is already too late. Much too late.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, I am so sorry. Sorry that I didn't wait for you. Sorry that I gave up on you. On us. I am very, very sorry. I hope you can hear me from wherever you are right now but I just want you to know that I..._

_I love you."_

* * *

I am on my way home from school when I saw a man standing outside the gates of our house. I didn't know if I should ask him if he need anything or if I should go around the back of our house to tell Mommy that someone is outside. But our backyard is far so I decided to ask the man what he wants.

"Uhmm...excuse me, sir. What are you doing in front of our house?" I asked not looking at him in the eyes like my Mommy said.

I can feel the stranger look at me. I waited for him to say something but he didn't say anything. I looked up at him and saw soft black eyes looking down at me. He is smiling a little but I can tell that it is not real. I asked him again if there is anything he want but he just looked back at our house like he expected something to happen. Curious, I went in front of him to see what he is looking at. I saw Mommy- she is crying again, holding a small picture frame that she always kept under her pillow. I asked Mommy about it but she just told me that it is someone very important to her so I guess it's a picture of daddy.

I looked up at the stranger again, but now he looks sad. He looked down at me again and asked if I could tell Mommy a message, I nodded at him and told him alright.

I told him that I will go inside now so that I can tell Mommy his message. He just nodded and then waved at me. After opening the door of our house, I looked back at him again but he was already gone. Thinking he already went home, I went to my mommy and daddy's room.

Mommy is still crying when I came in but she instantly smiled and asked me how my day went. I told her that my teacher thought I was the best in our class and that the girls are always following me wherever I go. Mommy nodded the whole time, laughing at some parts of my story and smiling when I told her that I got a perfect score in one of our activities. I almost forgot the message the stranger told me, good thing I remembered before Mommy went to the kitchen to cook for supper.

I told her that a stranger was outside our house earlier and that he asked me to tell her a message. My Mommy scolded me for talking to strangers but I told her that the man looked very kind and sad. I promised Mommy that I will not talk to strangers again before I told her the message. After listening to me, my Mommy ran out of the house, forgetting about cooking our dinner. She looked from left to right but the stranger was gone. I asked Mommy if he knew that man. She just sobbed and then told me the story of how I had gotten my name.

_**Sasuke No Sabaku.**_

* * *

"_Please tell your Mommy that she should stop crying over someone who is long gone. And that even though that person is not here anymore, he will always be there with her. Please tell her that Sasu-kun will wait for her so that they can be together again. And that Sasu-kun will always, always love her, so please stop crying and finally move-on."_


	3. AN

Author's Note:

Ok. I know that I have stated before that I will be making an alternative ending for this story but then I realized that it is better like this. I mean, who doesn't love sob stories right?

I think this ending is better than a cliche'd one wherein after Sakura saw a fading Sasuke and heard the words "I love you", she ran out of the church then rushed to the hospital only to find doctors reviving a dying Sasuke. Then when she called out to him to tell him the words he said to her, his heart suddenly beats and then he woke up after 2 years of sleeping. And then they lived happily ever after. Too cliche right? So I'll stick with this ending even if my Sasuke died in the end.

Oh! By the way you guys! Please check out my new story! It's called THINGS TO DO IN AN ELEVATOR. It's also a SASUSAKU fic set in AU. Hope you guys like it!

xoxo,

_**iammoi**_


End file.
